1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a lift device and, more particularly, to a lift device for servicing mechanical parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Maintenance and/or repair of industrial machinery may involve delicate handling of massive mechanical parts. For example, service operations on power cylinders of a gas engine compressor may often involve removal of a power cylinder head. The power cylinder head is often a heavy work piece that may be damaged by removal, positioning, and handling during routine service operations.